Candidate: Dr. Renato Menezes is a dentist currently undergoing postdoctoral training at the University of Pittsburgh, School of Dental Medicine, Department of Oral Biology. His prior research focuses on investigation of genes related to bone loss in the human jaws and genes associated with oral clefts. His short-term goal is to gain fundamental knowledge of craniofacial and dental genetic disorders, with special emphasis on understanding the etiology, epidemiology and phenotypes of oral clefts. Another short-term goal is to gain expertise in statistical genetics. A deeper understanding of oral clefts and statistical genetics is critical to the development of abilities necessary for his independent research career. His long term goal is to become an independent, interdisciplinary research scientist with a funded research program that will bring together expertise in genetics, molecular biology and statistics to advance our understanding of complex traits like craniofacial and dental genetic disorders. Environment: The Center for Craniofacial and Dental Genetics has ongoing NIDCR-funded grants examining craniofacial and dental disorders. The University of Pittsburgh has a long standing track record of providing postdoctoral fellows and research associates with exceptional research and career development training. Mentors &Consultants: Dr. Alexandre Vieira and Dr. Mary Marazita will serve as mentors for this award. Dr. Vieira is the PI on a grant for the genetic analysis of oral clefts in association with dental abnormalities. He has expertise in craniofacial and dental genetic disorders. Dr. Mary Marazita, an expert in statistical genetics and orafacial research is the PI on several craniofacial and dental genetics grants. Dr. Emanuela Taioli an expert in cancer epidemiology will serve as a consultant. Research Career Development Plan: In addition to a series of tutorials conducted with the mentors in their areas of expertise, the PI will also participate in relevant workshops, seminars, and society meetings. The progress of the candidate will be evaluated by his mentors and an external committee. His progress will also be evaluated through his ability to desing, execute and write his papers about his research area. The major goal is to be able to apply for a R01 grant during the last year of this award. Research Study: The aim of this project is to identify genes that can contribute to both craniofacial/dental anomalies and cancer, and contribute to the better understanding of complex craniofacial and dental genetic disorders.